


Purple

by LKKG



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKKG/pseuds/LKKG
Summary: About finding friendship in unexpected corners.
Kudos: 2





	Purple

At first you were just another face in the crowd, identical to all the others, and so was I.  
It could have been nothing.  
It should have been nothing.  
And yet, it wasn't.  
It was boredom that drove me to you, nothing more. Someone to be with when there was nothing else to do.  
But then I learned even just that was a gift from you to me, and only me.  
So I offered you the same gift in return.  
Then I heard you tell someone that what we had was special, and I knew then you knew it too.  
So I changed myself. Became the best person I could be, just for you.  
Always for you.

Haha jokes on you lemme tell you the real story now.  
So I'm addicted to Amoung Us, the game, and I was playing as a crewmate.  
I finished my tasks and was bored so I started to follow this person, purple, because they seemed chill during discussions.  
I told them during the next discussion what I was doing and they said it was cool.  
I followed them around until the end of the game to learn that they were actually the imposter and could have killed me at literally anytime. Like, any time because my dumb ass was happily skipping after a serial killer like an idiot.  
We talked while in the waiting room and I thanked them for not killing me.  
The next round I was an imposter, and I actively went out of my way to return the favour purple had done me, and whenever people got suspicious of me, purple supported me.  
In the waiting room after, someone complained that I had killed them and wanted to know why I hadn't killed purple too.  
And purple replied, "because you're not me. What we have is special."  
And my heart broke a little and I knew then I had found my one and only. My Bromate. The one I've been search for all these years. Someone to call My Bro.  
The next round I was imposter again because that happens sometimes. And this time I knew I had to step up my game. This time I didn't kill anyone. Didn't sabatoge anything. And when purple was done with their tasks, they came and hung out with me again, amd defended me again.

And then they left.

Every game I could, I asked the other players to carry a message to purple should they find them. I didn't expect anything of it: the world is awful big after all, and the chances were slim.

I had long since given up when suddenly halfway through a game I see someone named purple.  
In the waiting room I had to ask, had to see if it really was them, and, apparently, it was. I was super excited. What were the chances you know?

Then they left again.

I think they think I'm a creep now, which is valid considering the physical and internet barriers and I totally understand that. I swear I just wanna be bros, though! Entirely wholesome and a joke, scouts honour.

I doubt purple will ever read this, but on the off chance they do, firstly, I'm so sorry if i creeped you out, dude. I really just wanted an internet friend lol. Secondly, if you ever do read this, hit the comment section and let me know let's vibe. Thirdly, I will forever be cracking up about the excellent experience, so thank you for giving me such a good story.


End file.
